Help from the Admin 2: shackles and binds
by GuardianAlpha103
Summary: This story was inspired by a picture I found on the internet, I have no idea who drew it. This is what happens if my Gmod character is called to help Hiccup and Toothless who were captured by slavers. This story was written on the fly like the last one so its may not be very good. Once again I am new to this so please review for suggestions a new blood might need.


_**Help from the Admin 2: shackles and binds**_

What if Hiccup never returned home after going on a flight with Toothless? What if Stoick, who sends several search parties for him, never finds his son? The Gods saw their loyal subject pray and beg for his son to come back home. They felt pity for his plight but no God amongst them could help his trouble so they called upon the help of another, one who knows many tricks and many plans. They saw him before as he helped the same boy but on another plane of existence. They knew he was capable. So together they summoned the second most powerful being in existence, only being overcome by their own divine power, by saying One. Simple. Word.

"_Admin..._"

**#======#**

It had only been a few days since Hiccup had been enslaved along with his best friend. They were... somewhere, Hiccup couldn't tell where. All he knew was that it was cold, wet, and filled with green landscape. He was covered in blood from beatings he received for not walking fast enough. Toothless was too but it was from being whipped if he tried to help the boy. Currently they were resting for the night, but that was only because the slavers were tired. If that wasn't the case then they'd still be walking.

Hiccup wondered if this is what Hel felt like, if he was to feel this way for the rest of his life. He also wondered if he would be separated from his dragon. '_No!_' he thought as he sat '_I have got to stop thinking about the negative, I've got to keep hope..._' As if Toothless read his mind the dragon got closer and purred comfortingly. Hiccup smiled, despite the circumstances, he was lucky to have someone to help him through this torment.

"Hey!" one of the slavers yelled while cracking a whip to Toothless' hide. The dragon let out a roar of pain as the whip cracked a second and third time before Toothless finally retreated. "This'll teach ya not to mess with that beast of yours." the slaver said as raised the whip at Hiccup. The Viking boy closed his eyes and waited for the painful blow that he was familiar with.

It would never come. All the people there, Night Fury included, heard faint, ethereal voices speak one word that filled the air with a chilling silence.

"_Admin..._"

No one moved, no one breathed, all was quiet. Not even the crickets that would fill the night with their musical like sounds made the tiniest peep. The slaver that was about to whip Hiccup did not move as he was paused mid-swing. None of the thirteen other slavers made any form of sound as they looked around in slight disturbance. The dead silence was only broken by one male voice. One terrifyingly calm voice.

"Speak of the devil and he will appear." it spoke.

The slaver who was about to whip Hiccup only had time to turn and see a dark blur smash into his jaw, complete shattering it. The same slaver went flying over a wood fence and into a bush. Everyone now stared at the young blue beanie wearing man in armor that was out of this world. The slavers saw him as a threat immediately and charged at him, weapons drawn. The man didn't even falter at the charging men, all he did was turn to face them. What happened next was the shortest battle Hiccup would witness.

The man stood firm as a slaver let out a war cry and swung his sword. The man simply grabbed his hand, broke it and removed the sword which he used to slash the throat of a slaver that tried to sneak up on him. The owner of the sword screamed in pain because of his hand which was quickly quieted by his own sword being driven _through_ his skull. Another slaver swung his mace towards the man's head only to have it grabbed by his target. The man grabbed the slaver by the throat, picked him him up, and threw him at a small group of charging men.

The man suddenly felt an object impact him in the side of the head which caused the other slavers to halt their charge. The man, whose smirk didn't change, reached up and ripped the arrow out if his head, no evidence of any entry point. He turned to the now shocked slaver holding the bow. Before anyone could blink, the man pulled out a small metal L and a *Crack!* sounded. The slaver with the new now laid dead, a hole in his head. Using the shock of the new weapon, the man threw the arrow with precision at the neck of another slaver and shot three more.

The rest of the battle ended quickly with more shots and some well placed punches. Now the only one that remained was the leader who was the first to receive the wrath of the man. As he tried to crawl away with a shattered jaw. His escape was short lived when the man picked up the broken slaver with one hand and held him to where they looked each other in the eyes.

"Listen to me carefully-" the smirk was gone, replaced with a glare that could melt ice "-I want you to spread the word to your main hub, I'm coming for them and they should be ready because I'm going to burn it to the ground. Got it?" he said venomously. The slaver quickly nodded in fear, his jaw hanging loosely. He man dropped the slaver who scurried off towards his ordered destination.

The man's smirk returned while he turned towards the beaten and battered duo. Hiccup and Toothless looked at him in fear as he approached. Neither could do anything but watch as their limbs were bound to provide limited movement. The man stopped only a few feet from them. Toothless stood in front of Hiccup in an attempt to protect his rider.

All the man did was snap his fingers.

Then he and the binds that held the duo in place disappeared, replaced by Toothless' saddle and Hiccups armor, both completely intact. On top of Hiccups armor was a slip of paper. Hiccup picked up the note and saw that it was a detailed map that led him back home. He also saw some runes on the bottom of the page which was a message to Hiccup himself.

'May your future be brighter young Dragon Rider, for I will be watching.-'

The scene changes to a land filled with thick black smoke that looked to move in slow motion.

'-I am a person who has protected many and brought down those that threaten them.-'

A figure begins to emerge from the smoke with a strange device in his hand, a glow on its tip.

'-I have many names given to me by many people.-'

Flames erupted from the tip of the device, cutting through the smoke like a knife.

'-I'm called Protector, Knight, Annihilator, Demolitionist, etcetera.-

The flames lit a previously unseen figure alight in its orange glow before engulfing it completely. A seemingly distant scream could be heard through the crackling fire.

'-But there is one name that everyone, even the Gods themselves call me.-'

The figure emerged from the smoke wielding a flamethrower from AvP and wearing a blue beanie atop his head. Everything began to speed up once more as the screams of slavers and the roar of flames filled the skies.

'-they call me Admin...'

The figure let out a war cry as several armed slaves began to charge the weakened slaver forces.

**THE END!**

**ANY AND ALL CONTENT IN THIS STORY THAT IS FROM A MOVIE, BOOK, TV SHOW, COMIC, ETC. BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. ANY OC CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY BELONG TO ME AND REQUIRES MY PERMISSION FOR USE IN ANY OTHER STORY. THANK YOU.**

-GuardianAlpha103


End file.
